


Besotted, and Forgotten

by TooAceForThisShit



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 3 to 5 chapters, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, a record store au that one person asked for and took me months, an excuse to talk about music, and be gay, first carry on fic, i dont need an excuse for that, if that even counts now because ive re-written this like 3 times, im too powerful yet too weak, probably, record store, sorry to whoever reads this?, yeah im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: Simon had never been to the record shop around the corner from his place, and he’d be living there for four months. It’s not his fault really, he doesn’t have a record player...or that he only goes to work and to Ebb’s coffee shop.There just wasn’t a reason!! It’s not like he did it on purpose. and he’s fixing that now so who cares.





	Besotted, and Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> here take it (if i dont update i probably realized i cant write) 
> 
> Tilted from Until Then by Feed Me Jack. 
> 
> Chapter name from Bloodsucker from Dance Gavin Dance

Simon had never been to the record shop around the corner from his place, and he’d be living there for four months. It’s not his fault really, he doesn’t have a record player...or that he only goes to work and to Ebb’s coffee shop. 

There just wasn’t a reason!! It’s not like he did it on purpose. and he’s fixing that now so who cares. 

It happened to be Agatha’s birthdays coming up and she’s big into that kind of thing, music that is. He’s not sure what she’s into and she’s only just gotten back into contact after her move to the states. 

Their breakup may have had something to do with the lack of contact too. 

He stares at the shops’ door waiting for it to open without him so much as touching it. He can’t see it inside of the shop, the big windows facing into the street covered with posters of bands he’s never heard of, and local posters with dates long since past. One as old as 96’. 

He had decided before going in what he’d attempt to get her, he’d remembered her once mentioning Taylor Swift, he doesn’t know if she actually liked her so he settled on Lana Del Rey with little help from Penny (she hadn't really been paying attention having been cramming for a test, and she had thrown her phone at him after he interrupted for the second time) 

He finally manages to open the door, the bell overtop clinking against the door, the bell seeming broken. The shop smells of dust from the cluttered records piled everywhere, rows in the front in crates on tables, bookshelves in the back with even more stored there somehow. 

To the right of him is the cash on a small desk, a boy not much older than him sat there on a chair that looked way too tall for the desk, hunched over books, him writing in another one. His long hair falling forward into his face, a furrow in his brow.

He doesn’t know what to do, should he try looking? Should he ask? What do people do in stores? He doesn’t go many places without Penny, and yeah he’s become a little dependent on her more than he should be, he knows he should go to the shop by himself more often but why do things alone when you can do it with another person? 

Before he really processes what he should do he’s standing in front of the desk clearing his throat and opening his stupid, stupid mouth. 

“uhh...Hi?” 

The guy doesn’t look up right away, mumbling under his breath. 

“Hi?” 

The guys head staps up and dark grey eyes are meeting his, Simon waves stupidly at him he doesn’t really get a reaction. 

“Yes?” 

He kind of just stares at him, soft jazz music playing over the speakers. 

He raises his eyebrows at Simon, and that somehow makes Simon want to punch his stupid face. 

“Uhhh I’m looking for an album?” Why did that come out as a question? 

The guy doesn’t look anymore impressed, somehow managing to look down on Simon even though he’s seated behind a too-small desk, Simon would have laughed if the guy didn’t look like he could set him on fire with one look.

“Yes?” 

“Uhhh…” he shouldn’t start panicking but he does, he starts digging in his pockets for his phone, when he finally feels it in his grasp he almost drops it on the ground, twice. The prick just keeps staring at him, waiting for him to fail more. 

He can feel his face heating up. 

He manages to turn on his phone all under the scrutiny of this dickwad. Scrolling through his camera roll until he finds the picture of the album. 

He can feel his eyes burning into him, he finally finds the picture, he quickly turns the phone around, the guy stares at it blankly for a few seconds, a minute. 

It feels like forever before the guy looks back up at him snorting. 

“We don’t sell that.” 

Simon’s brain stops working, static spreading throughout his body, he stares blankly back at him. This is a record store, right? It’s definitely a record store. 

“Uhhh?” You absolute dweeb, how have you already messed this up? 

“We’ve never sold that, I can check if you want. But I can tell you right now there’s going to be nothing,” he says dryly, he’s still glaring at Simon. 

Simon wishes he’d be transported to another universe right this moment, forget any other moment this is it. 

The prat arches an eyebrow at him and Simon thinks his soul actively leaves his body, he pretty much runs out of the store with a few choice words muttered under his breath, he doesn’t stop until he’s standing in front of the door to his and Penny’s flat. 

Checking his pockets for his keys he dejectedly knocks on their door, hoping to God Penny is home or else he’s stuck out in the hall, living further in his misery.

________________________________________

The second time he meets the prick from the record store is at the library, he’s on shift by himself, which isn’t bazar in itself self but he tends to space out when Penelope isn’t there to nudge him when there’s a customer (patron?) 

The whole week he’d tried not to think about what happened at the record store (but its kind of hard to forget when you only have so many things to do, and his brain likes to torture him with anything he’s ever done in his life; like that one time he fell down a flight of stairs and blamed it on the kid standing near the staircase on their phone, he panicked okay?) 

He’s standing at the desk, minding his own business going through his phone, he knows he shouldn’t but its a quiet day, only two people have come in that needed his assistance, so when someone clears their throat he is anything but graceful, dropping his phone on his foot than hitting his head on the desk as he goes to pick it up. He promptly drops his phone back on the ground. 

Simon groans rubbing his forehead, he looks up meeting eyes with bemused grey eyes. Fucking prick. His face warms on its own accord. He coughs, grabbing his card that's laying on the stack of books and scans it than the books, keeping his eyes down. 

“Haven’t seen you here before,” He tries to make some small talk. 

He scoffs, “Haven’t been paying attention then?” annnnddd he fails. 

“Eh… I guess? These are due the 27th,” 

“Great.” 

That could’ve gone better.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i guess, good job getting through the chapter? 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit


End file.
